backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bryce53
Look, I haven't had a good adulthood so far. I apologize for the whole thing. I thought that content was unnecessary, but now you're threatening to block me, which won't solve a thing. It will do nothing but to perpetrate the whole 5situation. I did not call the other administrator's edit redundant, I thought that content was redundant. And you said you will block me. Do you think I would have been treated fairer and nicer if you would have said "Sorry, but we need that information. Please don't remove it again." then to threaten to block me? I'm a new(ish) contributor, and you do not even want to welcome me to the wiki? Are you trying to make me sad or even CRY by treating me like this? I do not need to contribute here, and since you will block me, I will desist doing so. I have a Chopin recital on the sixteenth on 7:30 PM, and preparing that is much better than to edit here. Annoying andClassical PianoGABS 22:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I never said I would block you or threatened to block you; I just said that that type of thing can get you blocked. The ending of your response wasn't the best way to end it, too, it seems like a little overreaction. I am sorry if I upsetted you, I apologize for that. I see that you have had some problems on the wikis you edit, and am sorry for that. We enjoy your company here and do want to welcome you. - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 10:12, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Never mind the message above; the bad-tempered Bryce wrote it. Thanks for welcoming me and I will continue to strengthen the pages. I haven't watched The Backyardigans for many years, so all I can do is to proofread the full recaps. The faithful Bryce has returned. Take care. Annoying andClassical PianoGABS 10:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Bryce, for handling the problem! - - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 19:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Entering Hey, Bryce53, please stop just entering on pages for badges to get above Babysitter SpongeBob on the Achievements board. We do not want you to do this as your edits do not add anything to pages' appearances. - Squidward 18:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :No, you fucking idiot, it's obvious that you're doing this just to get ahead of Babysitter SpongeBob on the Achievements board. We already told you to shut the fuck up, and you refused. If you won't stop, just get the fuck out of here. -Squidward 06:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) IMPERSONATION ﻿Do you see this message after the one I left on June 18? It was created by a random Wikia contributor who has not logged in. He has been impersonating me on both Sandra Cheeks' and your talk page. See this wiki's recent activity to see how I didn't leave this message. I did not do it and would never attack a user like that; especially you, since I know you are trying to help here. He made this message to see something like this happen. He wants to see an online fight. - Please forgive me (even though I didn't do anything). I am very sorry for this mishap and what you thought I thought of you. I just couldn't find out about this earlier and stop it because I was fast asleep when this Wikia contributor went on. - Squidward 10:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. Is it OK if I clean up the source mode edit window? Yeah, it's fine. I know I am not Squidward, but being the wiki's creator and main admin, I think it is fine for you to do so. Oh, and can you create a few articles about the Nick Jr. Favorites DVDs? I need help with that, as I find creating DVD articles frustrating. It's fine if you don't, but I would like some help with this. But I could recieve help from other users if you don't feel up to the task. - Sandy Cheeks (talk) 21:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I will help; first I need to make sure the other four wikis I contribute to are clean. Annoying Orange Wiki practically got a vandal attack yesterday. Hi Hi, Bryce! I was wondering if you could try not to get much badges as it hurts my reputation. Some users mistake me as a normal user rather than an administrator just because I am ranked number five on the leaderboard. No hurt feelings, but I really need to be ranked higher since two users already are above me that are not admins (including you). I don't want you to take this personally, since I know that it is not your fault, but I like being ranked number four since admins almost never go under the third rank. I try to get badges on my own, but I don't have the time to edit much since I work overtime. SpongeBob SquarePants 20:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC)